The Masked Vigilante
by MIIzCHaNeL
Summary: There's a new bad guy in town and he says he's here to help Kira. So why is he connected Misa? Is he really for what's best for the people or is this just an act of revenge? And why is Light Yagami - Kira - so jealous of his relationship with Misa-Misa?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Misa and Light's relationship is not easy for Misa. But when an unknown aid to Kira arrives, for better or for worse, she's stuck with this new hero. Is he really for what's right for the people…or is his reasons only for hate? And the blooming relationship of Light and Misa strains even more when there's a sudden connection between Misa and this man that calls himself Rurouni. Who is this masked vigilante? What's his story behind the mask? And how does Misa know him? This will be a Light X Misa story. There is a slight MisaXOOC.

I do not own **Death Note **or the characters**.** I do not own the idea of V from **V for Vendetta**. I just make ideas and present them to you, like my creation of a character like V, who I call Rurouni. My character of Misa may seem a little smarter in the beginning, but I will try to stick to her true character when she is with people she knows. However, you'll see a more sophisticated, stronger, and clever side of Misa. Enjoy and send reviews!

Now, on the brighter side," the news reporter said all cheerily as he fixed his mask expertly. "New leads have been found on the Kira case. The suspect has not been identified and will not be until the Task Force is completely sure. There are several interrogations that have been reported, but there has not been one specific person that is completely guilty." The man swiftly placed all of his weapons in their right compartments in his attire, hiding them expeditiously in his black body suit.

Somewhere else, Misa Amane was watching the exact same thing, glaring at the woman on the TV with utter hatred in her eyes. "Well, of course they wouldn't. They're too busy that no one sees the obvious," Misa says smartly, seated in front of the mirror in the bathroom, wearing only a C cup black, lacy bra and a black thong with even more lace. She was getting ready for a dinner party at a model's house, one of her many frenemies. She gently applied red lipstick to her already luscious raspberry lips.

"You know what I say about Kira? He's a wimp. He can kill all these people with the Death Note, people that deserved it – yes – but he has not the decency to identify himself? He's no hero and he's definitely no saint. And you know what else I have to say…God listens." Misa stared at the television, her brown eyes darkening slightly at the sudden acknowledgement to God. _Since when does Takada believe in a God other than Kira_, she thought idly before setting down the lipstick and picking up the eye pencil. She still didn't get how Takada could possibly say she was loyal to Kira, and then say she thinks he's a wimp on national television.

"She would be the one to talk about God," he said with disgust, tying on his black cape. In his mirror, he combed back his hair and then smoothed it back with some gel. He then sat back in his chair, listening more to the idiotic, hate-filled words of Kiyomi Takada.

"Let me repeat that: God listens. He's up there, even now, watching us, knowing our every move before we even make them. And you know what else, no one escapes judgment. Not me. Not you. And especially, not Kira or even the second Kira. Why, because we all sin. Sin is something that cannot be avoided. But redemption is the key and Kira, that idiotic fool, has no place in his heart for it. Listen to me Kira, wherever you are. You cannot escape judgment. Your sins – death, hatred, deceit – they will not escape the book of God. He's coming. And he's coming for you."

Misa rolled her eyes, finishing up on her liner and mascara as Takada spoke. _Dumb bitch. You're the one that won't escape judgment_, she thought smugly before standing, peering at her reflection in the mirror. Her body wasn't as curvaceous as Takada's, but it was slender, slim, and had soft curves that left any man wanting more. Well, maybe excluding Light, her boyfriend. _Only because the bastard is hung over this trashy bitch. _

Misa picked up the dress she had laid out, which was simple, elegant, and sexy. She slipped into the silky material, pulling the dress up until the hem fell right at the middle of her thighs. She pulled the strings over her shoulders. The black silk dress with spaghetti straps clung to her figure seductively, hugging her curves gracefully. The top left a good amount of cleavage due to the under wire in her bra. She then stepped into her black platform stilettos.

Then, she sat in her chair and began adding her accessories. She pulled on her black bracelet with spikes and jabbed some black diamond dangling earrings in her ears. Still listening to Kiyomi bitch with more ease, Misa untied her now mid back length wheat blond hair which was tightly curled and flowing.

"Do you hear me? He. Is. Coming. For. You. You and your accomplices. No one can escape –

"That is quite enough, bitch," both snapped at their TVs. Misa threw the remote on her and Light's king sized bed as he threw the remote on his dresser. He stepped into black boots, zipped them up, and walked out of the room gracefully.

As soon as she stepped out of her apartment complex, she was eternally grateful to God for giving her the sense to wear her tan trench coat that stopped right at her knees. Her heels clicked on the hard pavement as she walked down the street. She had informed her driver that she wouldn't need him for this personal affair because she didn't want to make an appearance. As much as she loved her fans, Misa-Misa would love just one night where she didn't have a thousand boys and girls leaning all over her.

Just as she made a turn, she noticed two men coming in her direction. All movement stopped on her part as she glanced behind her only to see another. Misa backed up until she saw an alley way that led into the safety of the busy streets. She looked back at the men before bolting down the alleyway only to run smack-jab into a solid chest. Her captor grabbed her forearms, forcing her to look up. She cried out and wrenched out of his grasp.

"Well, well, well! Seems like one of God's angels lost her way," this tall, big, and completely creepy guy commented. Instead of blushing at the obvious compliment, Misa gave him a quick smile before frowning. He disgusted her, even if she didn't even know the man.

"I am so sorry," she said apologetically. "It's late and I'm late, and I really need to get to a friend's house. So, if you'll excuse me." She tried to go around him, but he intercepted. She tried the other direction, but again, he was in her way. "I really need to get by. I was going to check up on my boyfriend at work and then go to my friend. Please, I'd like to get back."

"Check up on your boyfriend, eh? Well, my friend here is pretty sick. Maybe you can check up on him," the dark haired man said. A blond haired, slightly balding man that looked like he really did need medical help suddenly came out of the shadows and stood behind her. Misa jumped, not suspecting him.

"Yes, I got a bad case of the blues. You can even feel it." His voice was slimy and when he grabbed Misa's hand to direct the dainty fingers to the bulge at his groin, she snatched out of his grip, slapped him crisply, and pulled out her pepper spray.

"Get away from me," she threatened. The ugly bastard stood behind the bigger man in shock, wrapping an arm around the broad shoulders and holding the side of his face, which had turned red.

"Kitty got claws! I believe she just threatened us. You know what that means, ol' boy?"

"Yes, I do," he replied and pulled out a police badge. Misa's eyes widened in fear and shock. "We exercise our own form of punishment instead of taking you down to the station for assault, Miss Amane. If you won't be the sorriest bum in Tokyo, you'll have the sorest bottom." Misa stepped back, almost ready to vomit.

"You're going to finger me?" She asked, voice quavering at the sudden threat laced in his explanation and the way his pal had unbuckled his belt. When she saw the truth in his eyes, she turned and tried to run, but another man was waiting for her and held her by her arms, pinning her wrists against her chest. "No, no, please! I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"What do you say, men? Listen to kitty?" The man holding her asked, his voice teasing. Misa struggled in his hold, wishing so much that her red LG Rumor would ring. Light promised he'd check up on her if she didn't come by the office before she went to the party. At least she knew he cared. Only now, she wished he'd call.

"She's not sorry. Not yet. But she will be," the first man said, cracking his knuckles. The three men surrounded Misa, lifting up her trench coat and dress to reveal her panties. She screamed and kicked, but that only served to excite them more.

"Only a dark, unmerciful soul would be so vile as to harm an innocent, unsuspecting woman. Only a man who can't get a woman would attempt to taint such purity," someone said in the shadows. It was a male's voice, deep and silky, the kind of voice that would've excited Misa had she not been in a very unsafe predicament. She looked over the balding man's shoulder to see a man in all black, a cape billowing behind him. A white mask that covered his eyes glowed in the darkness, the light from the street framing him.

"We're, uh, kinda busy here, buddy. So, bitch to someone else," the big man said.

"Are you telling me to bitch as in I will be acting like a female dog, like yourself, with someone else or are you just calling me a bitch and keeping the name of scumbag to yourself? Your choice of words shows you have no intelligence nor do you have any moral. For if you did, this affliction you wish to cast upon this woman would not be taking place." He walked up to them. The big man released his hold on Misa's delicate wrist and pulled out his badge.

"I'm a part of the task for –

The masked man yanked out a knife and cut the through the leather like it was butter with moves so fast, it was hard to tell it even happened until the bottom half of the wallet fell to the ground. Misa gasped as the balding man walked by his friend and pulled out a pistol. That was when the action really started.

The masked crusader, feeling threatened, punched the first guy so hard, he flew into the brick wall. Some of the bricks even came out at the impact. Misa was thrown to the ground as her captor ran over to join the fight only to have a knife pierce his heart. She watched the dead body hit the floor with a thud before looking up as the balding guy had his pants buckle cut off, causing his pants to fall down. In that short period, Misa had to refrain from laughing at the ridiculous situation before she was sucked back into fear as her savior held the man in a headlock. She couldn't see his eyes well in the dark, but she could tell he was looking at her as he twisted. A sickening crack echoed in the alley and the limp body hit the wet ground.

The first man, realizing that both of his partners were dead, tried to crawl over to the pistol that had been thrown near the wall. Misa couldn't even shout that that was his motive because the masked man made his way over, his black boots falling in heavy footfalls at his every, intimidating step. His boot came down on the man's calf hard. The sickening crunch had Misa shivering.

"Please," the man begged pathetically, kind of like the way Misa had been begging only moments ago. He was bawling like a bitch and had it not been for the fact that she was terrified, Misa would've been smiling triumphantly. Sadly, she was too scared out of her wits.

"A woman's fragile heart is more valuable and pure than a man's soul that has been tainted by darkness. Hell hath no fury!" The masked man cried angrily, took out a black wand, and slammed it down on the man's head. The crack of both a skull splitting and the stick breaking at the force made Misa curl up against the wall, shivering uncontrollably.

She watched as her savior stood and turned to stare at her. She then noticed, now that the light of the moon was beaming down on them, that his eyes were gray, a dark gray that was almost innocent. So beautiful and captivating. He pulled out his blade from the man's chest and placed it back in its compartment.

"Who-Who are you?" She asked, holding up her pepper spray, hands trembling. She was not afraid of him. The action of the night left her nervous and untrusting, and that included with her not trusting the man that saved her life.

"Who am I? Very poor choice of words, madam, for who I am is not connected to what I am. And what I am is simply a man behind a mask," he says smartly. Misa just stares in shock, lowering her "weapon." _Thanks for pointing that out, Captain obvious_, she thought sarcastically.

"Yes, I can see that." The man chuckles darkly.

"Oh, I am not concerning myself with your powers of observation. That's very clear to me. I'm just referring to your asking a masked man who he is." Misa nods, feeling the vague feeling that she was in the presence of a psychopath.

"Very well then," she says shortly, watching his every move. He walks away, to a paper that is against the brick wall. He then turns to her.

"But I will not keep you from the answer that which you seek. No, I am more concerned with letting you know who I am, seeing as how I know you so well, Misa Sherise Amane." She didn't dare question how he knew her full name. No one knew it, but for some reason, she wasn't threatened with him knowing it. "After all, you will find you know me better than you think once you finally use the brain God has graced you with. You always had a knack for using it well, sometimes even better than your mother.

"I am a man behind a mask, a man hiding his identity. Why? Because I have more planned for my identity later in time. For now, I will leave you with this. I have seen the oppression of God's people and have heard their cries for mercy. The government and their silly little news reporters believe they are doing what's best to maintain obedience by disrespecting Kira, ridiculing him, and trying to make their people believe that he is a culprit. Sadly, their minds are incapable of seeing the truth that there is a traitor among them, and I am not talking about the identity of Kira, seeing as he is your boyfriend, Light Yagami. No, I am talking about their faithful little reporter that is seemingly innocent. But behind that innocence, I know, lays a vicious, ferocious, vile, and atrocious woman of the devil himself." Misa just stared. She didn't know that someone else knew the truth. Light had been suspected before, but that was when Misa was the second Kira. She didn't know that they still were suspecting him.

"I am more than just a man behind a mask. I am a man here to aid our sovereign of silence and secrecy, Kira, and with my help, this new world of peace and prosperity shall reign. A world where there is no murder, where there is no hatred, where there is no evil, Kira shall reign and everyone will be under tranquility once more in complete and silent obedience." He calmed his voice suddenly, frightening Misa. "So, I only mean to add that I am most humble to be in your presence and it is a great pleasure to see you. My name is Rurouni." The name sounded vaguely familiar to Misa's ears, as if she could recall a time when she herself had said that name. Back then, there had been so many wild red roses and back then, everything seemed innocent, even the handsome, sweet boy named Rurouni.

_He's gone, remember? If you didn't see him in eleven years, he's dead. Its been eleven years_, she thought sadly before refocusing on Rurouni.

"Are you a sort of crazy person?" She asked curiously, fear in her voice. He chuckles amusingly.

"Some would say so, especially the wretched Task Force. But I reassure you, ma'am, that I am far from crazy." He outstretched his hand, which was covered by a black leather glove. "Are you hurt?" She took the hand generously, tucking the spray in her pocket. He helped her shakily stand and then kisses the back of her hand gently. Misa nearly swoons at the feel of his firm lips against her soft flesh. Goosebumps arose on her flesh.

"I'm fine. Thank you. My boyfriend had warned me earlier that I should've had my driver. I just didn't listen." Rurouni listened carefully, the phrase "boyfriend" agitating him more than he realized.

"Does he…does he love you?" He found himself asking and regretted it a little too late. Misa just stares in shock, not being able to answer it. More or so, it was because his question hit a mark, a mark he knew that was very sensitive.

"Excuse me?" Anger was in her voice.

"Forgive me. That was not my place," he apologizes quickly. Misa nods in agreement, eyeing him carefully. "Do you like music, Miss Amane?" That has her glaring at him.

"I'm a singer. Of course, I like music. Do you?" Irritation is all over her face, but he only seems to enjoy seeing her get all riled up. _I'll bet he'll just have a tea party if I kick his ass_, she thought smartly, the sick little image already programmed into her mind.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I am a musician of sorts and I am on my way to a very important performance. Care to join me?" The invitation shocked Misa, to say the least, and instead of feeling appalled, she felt honored. But she also remembered Light and even if he didn't admit it, he cared and was probably going to light a fuse when he sees her in the morning.

"I really shouldn't. My boyfriend will be awfully concerned and I don't want to –

"It will be like nothing you've ever seen," Rurouni reassures, his smile so genuine, Misa's resolve breaking instantly. All worries about Light's scolding vanished into thin air as she agreed to what she thought would be a musical evening. How wrong she would be!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back!! Missed me? I missed all of you wonderful readers. Well, you've read the first chapter. Now, its time to see what our dear rock sensation, Misa-Misa, has gotten herself into. Mwuahahahaha!

Misa hurriedly followed Rurouni up the bountiful stairs, glad that she was in shape and was able to keep up with him. _Those exercise tapes actually do come in handy_, she mused before going through the door leading to the rooftop of the building. He was holding the door for her in true male fashion. Once on the roof, Misa took in the beautiful sight of the city.

From her perspective, the city looked so gorgeous, better than she had ever saw it. The neon lights created a texture around the city, highlighting everything in a way that had Misa believing she was in an art gallery and seeing the most realistic, captivating artwork that had ever been created. And then tonight was a full moon and the night sky was filled with stars. She had a good view of one of the most important businesses in Tokyo.

"It's so…beautiful," she gasps, taking in the view. Rurouni smiles, walking pass her to the edge of the roof. That's when Misa noticed what was missing in the scenery that he had brought her to. "Um…I don't see any instruments." His lips curved into a devilish smirk, a look she found herself enjoying more than she should have. She had a boyfriend for God's sake. _Well, its not like he loves me or anything_, Misa found herself thinking before shaking her head, chiding herself for such ill thoughts of her Light-kun. Still…it was the truth.

"Your powers of observation continue to amaze me," Rurouni commented before he pulled out a wand, the kind of instrument Misa knew that conductors used when they were about to start a harmony. He tapped against a steel step, which was connected to a fire escape of the apartment complex. "I dedicate this sonnet to our lovely government, whose rules even today have cost us the memory of what we stood for centuries before, what Kira stands for." He then began to wave the wand and sigh in content. He seemed so calm, it left Misa at ill ease. Normally, people would think Misa-Misa had issues. But, if compared to this guy, she seemed like the smartest person on the face of the planet.

"I don't hear anything…" Wrong. All of a sudden, Misa heard this loud brass mixed with trumpets and she even heard the violin. Other instruments joined in softly and slowly. "Wait! I can hear it! How are you doing this?" She ran over to the edge of the roof and looked down. People were coming out of their houses and stores. Some even stopped in the middle of the street, stopping their vehicles, and were listening intently. Rurouni refused to answer her. Instead, he just kept waving his wand.

"Wait…wait! And here comes the finale!" He said and pointed to one of the tallest buildings, which was unsafely close to where Light was at the moment. Just like that, it exploded. A fire ball flew into the air above it as she watched the tiny pieces of glass and concrete fly up. Bits and pieces of remains of the building seemed to scatter as what was rest crumbled to the ground. Rurouni laughed sadistically as Misa covered her mouth in horror, terrified at what she just witnessed.

"Alright, I've given you three hours, people. Mr. Yagami, I'd like some suggestions. Something," L asked Light. Truthfully, Light Yagami's mind was not on the explosion that had happened only two blocks away. Instead, his mind was on the safety of his partner and, God forbid, his girlfriend, Misa. Usually, Light would not give a damn about the annoying blond. But she had risked her popularity and life for to hide his secret identity. In any case, he owed her more than he would've admitted. Besides, he cared about the rock star a lot more than he let on.

"Well, sir, the evidence left at the sighting suggests that the explosives were handmade. What we are dealing with is a man that knows what he's doing and isn't buying any of that crap that we use on a regular basis," Light informed him, sarcastic and informative at the same time, which pissed L off completely. He knew Kira had something to do with it. He just didn't know how.

"I didn't ask for the brief description of what the explosives suggest or how are enemy defers from our usage of explosives here. I want answers. I want his motive for exploding the building, who he is, and I want him under arrest. I expect for you all to figure it out. If my men get involved in any of this, I will hold you all responsible and furthermore, conclude that you are defending him, Mr. Yagami, as Kira and you shall be put under arrest if this ends badly." Light nodded and sighed, running his fingers through his light brown hair.

Pouring the black coffee in a cup, Light groaned aloud. He was just grabbing a cup of coffee before going to the apartment that he and Misa shared. He sipped the hot, bitter liquid, knowing that it was no use drinking it. As soon as he hit the apartment, he'd be going straight to sleep. He'd spend time with Misa during the afternoon, probably spending the time scolding her for not calling him, and then head back here. Yeah, that sounded like a plan.

"Hey, Light, I think you want to check this out," Matsuda called, looking over the surveillance. All in all, they made out a man wearing a mask and all black. He had an accomplice, but they could barely see the other person. Light walked over grudgingly and rubbed his eyes, trying to be focused on whatever Matsuda was showing him. And focused he was for when he looked upon the gray screen, he saw Misa's terrified face.

_________

As soon as he got inside the apartment, Light was welcomed with the heavenly aroma of home-made fried potatoes and bacon. He threw down his coat, which was right beside her tan trench coat on the couch, and walked into the dining room and kitchen to see Misa cooking. He saw a pot of grits and watched her skillfully work on some scrambled eggs, which she was also sprinkling with cheese. She looked up suddenly, just as the coffee machine beeped.

"Hey, Light-kun! I thought I'd welcome you with breakfast. Misa-Misa doesn't want her Light-kun to miss the most important meal of the day," she said all excitedly, something Light would normally find annoying. Instead, lately, he's been finding her concern and devotion pretty cute. After all, there was nothing about Misa that wasn't cute, especially when it came to looks.

Misa an average height for a woman her age, young and petite. Her body wasn't too curvy and he knew she was not one for plastic surgery. Every curve on her body was real, from her C cup breasts to her small, perky ass. Her waist was small and her stomach was flat. Long, shapely legs seemed to go for days in heels, especially now in her black ankle length boots. Her face held a subtle prettiness, the kind of innocence he expected in his sister. Her heart-shaped face held sparkling brown eyes, luscious and full lips, and alabaster skin. Her wheat-blond hair was curled nowadays and she had one part in a ponytail and the rest of her hair falling down to the middle of her back. Tendrils of hair fell on the sides of her face and her bangs were slightly curled as well, parted on either side to give her a younger look.

Today, Misa was wearing a long sleeved sapphire blue dress that fell to the middle of her thighs, hugging her every curve, even her thighs. On one of her shoulders, the material was slid over, just like it was made, leaving a teasing exposure of a creamy, sloping shoulder. She had on a slanted silver belt with an M as her clip, black leggings, and black heeled boots. Silver hoops dangled from ears, silver bracelets were around her wrist, a silver skull ring was on her finger, bringing attention to her long nails with black tips, and a silver heart necklace was around her neck. The new color, instead of black or red, brought out her skin tone a lot better than the other colors, and gave Light a new side of Misa to look at. She had smoky eye shadow, a light layer of clear gloss, and he could tell that everything else on her face was completely natural. No foundation, no powder, and no black. He pondered her change.

"You didn't call me last night. I was getting kind of worried…that is until this morning." Light cursed himself for letting her know that he cared about her safety. Next thing he'd know, she'd be all pressed up against him, claiming that she knew he loved her all along. "Do you know anything about the explosion last night?" He wanted to test her, to see if she'd tell him the truth. He had agreed earlier that he'd be the one to question Misa. She may have trusted Matsuda, but she'd do anything for Light.

Misa didn't answer him directly. She hadn't really thought of her explanation for last night. How can you tell your boyfriend that this masked crusader just swooped down and saved you, brought you on the rooftop of some apartment building, and then mysteriously timed his grand performance of music right before a building exploded? "I…um…I kinda just decided to go onto the party because I knew you'd be pretty busy," she lied pathetically.

Light was behind her before she realized it and Misa nearly dropped the pan of hot, scrambled eggs that she was moving from the electronic stove. "Really? Because Misa, I saw you on a surveillance camera that was on another building with the man we think caused the explosion." Silence was his answer. "What do you know about the guy?" Misa gulped, prepared with a lie faster than she would've liked.

"Well, you see, Misa-Misa was just on her way to you and some guys tried to rape me. When I screamed, this masked guy came down and saved me. He didn't tell me a name when I woke up because you see…I fainted as soon as I saw him. We were on this roof and he said he was going to play me a song and at first, I thought he was crazy. But then, this music began to play and then, the building exploded. I didn't exactly know how to tell you. I thought Light-kun would find Misa…crazy." Misa hated lying to him, but she didn't even believe herself. Last night felt so unreal, yet she knew everything was real. Even the seductive man behind the mask.

Light wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tightly against him. Misa's hands instantly dropped to her sides and she lulled her head to the side, baring Light her smooth and creamy neck in submission. He knew Misa's most vulnerable of spots and gently nipped at the offering she delivered graciously. Misa moaned softly, her legs feeling like jelly as Light ground into her bottom. He leaned into her neck and whispered in her ear in that smooth, breathtaking voice that could break Misa into a helpless mass of hormones, "Are you sure you're not lying to me?"

Misa opened her eyes slowly as he gently kissed her neck, knowing that this was his way of trying to get her to tell the truth. Rurouni seemed so familiar to her and yet…he was a complete stranger. She wanted to get to know him before she told Light the truth. It felt so wrong to lie to the man she loved, but it was a risk she'd have to take. Turning to him slightly, Misa gave him her sweetest smile yet, something she picked up when she double-majored in music and drama. (In my stories that I will do of Death Note, Misa is actually an early college graduate, graduating earlier than Light. She had went to a University in the United States, where her and some friends' careers starts, which lead you back to my character, Rurouni. She was a very smart girl, but because she started so young, I'm going to make it seem like Misa tries to portray herself as a younger person.)

"Never. Misa-Misa would never lie to her Light-kun. What purpose would there be to lie to you?" Light grinned, the Kira in him listening to her devotion. That's right, Misa Amane would never lie to him about anything. Her loyalty was with him and him alone, no matter what anyone else said. And that's how it would be in their perfect world.


End file.
